Put you back together
by Soniaham
Summary: George/Agelina oneshot.


Put you back together.

Angelina had though she had gotten over it. At least as over it as one could get. She didn't feel like she was about to break down all the time, and she didn't cry much those days.

But it was still there. The sadness. It was like a needle poking her every now and then. When she woke up. _Poke. _When she saw the pictures. _Poke. _Right before she fell asleep. _Poke. _It was still there, the feeling of pain, of sadness, that simply demanded to be felt, that she couldn't just ignore. She knew it would never fade away completely, and she didn't _want_ it to fade away completely. She knew that with the memories would always come the sadness, and she accepted that, because she didn't want to _forget. _But sometimes, when the pain came, it came too fast, too sudden, too _strong_. Sometimes, she just wasn't prepared for it. This was one of those times.

That morning started out just as any other; the sun was bright, the sky was blue and the birds were singing. She woke up, smiled at Katie and got dressed. Just like any other day. But then she walked into the bathroom and she looked at her toothbrush and it hit her. It hit her that her mother's toothbrush had been green, and that her mother's toothbrush would never be used again.That her mother's toothbrush would be thrown away, and eventually so would her dresses and her teacups. But she looked at her reflection in the mirror and she told herself that hey, she already knew all of that. She told herself that she wasn't one to dwell on those things. She had already mourned for her mother and she wasn't going to waste one more minute of her life mourning.

So she smiled again. Maybe the smile was a little fake, but who cared? And as she walked down to the Great Hall, a small part of her mind was still thinking about green toothbrushes and teacups.

During breakfast, she moved the food around her plate, not really in the mood, until a particular platter caught her eye. Pancakes. She could smell them from where she sat. If she closed her eyes, she could see her mother holding a similar platter of pancakes, laughing and joking... But no, her mother woud never laugh again. So she left the Great Hall, one part of her mind still thinking of green toothbrushes, another thinking of pancakes and laughter.

And all day, she kept seeing things that reminded her of her mother, and she kept leaving pieces of her mind behind.

In History of Magic, she saw one of her classmates sleeping, and she remembered how peaceful her mother looked when she was sleeping... But no, she would never see her mother sleeping again.

In Herbology, she saw a pair of scissors and she remembered how her mother used to always cut her hair... But no, her mother would never cut her hair again.

In Potions, the cold made her remember how her mother loved blankets... But no, she would never see her mother buried under a pile of blankets again.

And then in Transfiguration, she saw teacups again. Lots and lots of teacups. Too many teacups. And the pain was there again, but this time it was too strong for her, so she didn't fight it. She ran, and she ran and she ran, all the way to the Common Room, where she collapsed into an armchair.

There, she sobbed and she sobbed and she sobbed, because her mother had left and oh, how would she live without her mum? She was young, they should have had years together...

"Ang?"

She glanced up to see George Weasley looking at her cautiously, and she bit her lower lip, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey"

George sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you thinking of, Ang?"

And maybe it was the concern in his voice, or how her mother had always called her Ang, but she buried her face into his chest, and started talking, sobbing at the same time.

"I'm thinking of green toothbrushes. I'm thinking of pancakes and her laughter, I'm thinking of sleeping and peace, I'm thinking of scissors and haircuts, I'm thinking of blankets. I'm thinking of teacups. Because she's gone, and I miss her, and it won't stop, George, it won't stop... The sadness is too strong, and it... I... I can't stop it! I'm falling apart, George, falling apart..."

She buried her face deeper into his chest, and he stayed silent for a momento before shifting slightly so that he could kiss the top of her head, and mumble in her ear.

"I'll put you back together, Ang."

_A/N: Hey. So I'm very uninspired with my other story, and I've written this oneshot for the Gemstone challenge/competition, for adventurine. _


End file.
